1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a coating device.
2. Description of Related Art
Coating is widely used in industry to ameliorate the surface characteristics of products. Multiple layers coated on a product can attain various surface properties to the product. Generally, a coating workflow includes a number of workstations where a corresponding number of coating equipments is equipped. The coating equipments in the coating workflow are positioned one after another along a moving belt, which is used for transporting work pieces between the coating equipments. Accordingly, each of the coating equipment is equipped with an entrance door for allowing the products to enter for a coating treatment, and an exit door for allowing the products to exit after the coating treatment. When the coating treatment of a work piece is finished, the exit door of the coating equipment is opened for allowing the work piece to exit from, simultaneously, the entrance doors of the successive coating equipment are also opened, so as to be ready to receive the work piece. The gases and vaporized coating materials in the two pieces of coating equipment interchange and contaminate each other, which will thereby reduce the coating quality of the work piece.
What is needed is to provide a coating device which can overcome the problems mentioned above.